


welcome to our fantasyland

by belatedwannable



Series: fantasyland [1]
Category: AB6IX (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blogging, Castles, Epistolary, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, based on Jihoon's music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable
Summary: Woojin creates a special surprise, a secret blog to share their fantasies. Jihoon enjoys it thoroughly.
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Series: fantasyland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534418
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: i'll meet you in my dreams | day 1: reverie of self-discovery





	welcome to our fantasyland

Woojin starts it. Of course, he does.

As Jihoon checks his messages, a notification pops up from his own private chat with his boyfriend. It’s a link to a blog with a password. The next message gives him the necessary word: ‘confetti’. How appropriate. There’s a third and final message from Woojin, which reads, “Welcome to our own fantasyland, my love Hoonie.” That’s all the context he’s given, leaving the link just as enigmatic as before.

Somehow, Jihoon manages to get through his workday without clicking the tantalizing link, but that night, alone in his room, he opens it on his computer and enters the password.

It’s a simple layout, black and white with a swirled font reading “Fantasies Welcome Here”. Jihoon smiles. The colors are Woojin’s signature on the design, while the letters with swooping curves and lengthy loops are his. He scrolls down to the only post so far.

_Dear Jihoonie,_

_This blog is for us and only us. You’ll get the login information in a text tomorrow, so you can post if you’d like. For now, let me show you what this space is for. Maybe it will inspire you to write back. For now, let’s talk about castles._

_You may know I’ve seen your music video, my love. I was pretty effusive in my congratulations. What you may not know is that I’ve been thinking about it every waking moment since then. Every time I close my eyes, I picture you in a different scene and what might happen if I was there and the cameras weren’t, and it is these scenes that I will paint for you with my words._

_We’ll start from the beginning. You seated on the floor, roses scattered on the rug, surrounded by towering windows. You in a white suit, your shirt unbuttoned just enough to reveal an alluring amount of skin. Imagine me walking through those doors and seeing you looking like an angel just fallen from heaven. Imagine me being your first instructor in the art of sinful pleasure. You looked comfy sitting down, but imagine your head cushioned on roses, your hands bruising red petals, searching for something, anything to hold as I suck you off._

At this point, Jihoon tilts his head back with a groan because he can imagine it. Very vividly, in fact. The kiss Woojin would claim his lips with as he guided Jihoon onto his back, Woojin’s tan hands accentuating the white of the suit, his strong thigh slotting between Jihoon’s legs before he drifted further down. With one hand, Jihoon palms himself through his sweatpants, not fully hard yet but definitely interested, as he uses the other hand to scroll further and read on.

_Imagine our positions reversed, you on your knees for me in the blue suit with the ribbons hanging off the back. I would tie your hands in place there, so you would be completely at my mercy. You take me so well, gorgeous. You look so beautiful when your mouth glistens with spit and come, your lips wrapped around me. God, I’ve wanted to run my fingers through your colored hair ever since I saw the promotion pictures. Don’t think I didn’t notice the earrings. Your virgin ears pierced for the first time. I want my teeth and tongue all over them and those little hoops too._

_There are two tables set in the video, all beautiful dishes and candles and no other guest. I know you said the empty chair is for your fans. That’s fine. I don’t need a chair. The things I could do with you under the table are much more fun. I could hold your cock in my mouth for hours while you conducted business. You’re not the only one who likes things in his mouth. But I could fill your mouth instead. I could sit on your lap and feed you all your favorite foods. Chicken, beef, ice cream. I love you happy and content when you’re well-fed._

Jihoon’s stomach grumbles. He’s been on a diet recently, so his boyfriend’s suggestion sounds truly heavenly. Definitely something to put on the list for their next time together. As for the thought of Woojin on his knees…his lover’s submission is something he’s fantasized about for some time, but they’ve never pursued it. In truth, Jihoon has never asked because he wasn’t sure how the idea would be received. The next paragraph removes all doubt from his mind.

_Your scene in front of the castle reminds me how publicly I would swear my allegiance to you, bow down before your majesty. Right there, on that bridge leading to the castle proper, I would pledge myself to the eternal service of you, the sovereign prince. To honor, protect, and (sometimes) obey. You would wear a crown, perhaps one of those gold circlets we’ve seen in the movies. You’d order me around like you already do, except now you would have the power to put me in a wooden pillory for disobedience. Come to think of it, that might be fun in its own way._

Pushing his sweatpants down in as a wave of arousal hits him, they pool around his ankles, his right hand fully wrapped around his erection, hard and leaking, as the scenario runs through his mind. Woojin finally in a position to get the punishment he deserves for being an annoying little shit. Spanking sounds like an excellent disciplinary measure with the courtyard empty on Jihoon’s orders. Woojin’s ass bared to the slightly chilled air, goosebumps appearing before anything even touched him. His skin would warm up gradually as smack after smack left its mark on the flesh there, reddened and warm to the touch. Without pants, Woojin wouldn’t be able to hide how much he was enjoying the treatment, his cock dripping, forming a tiny puddle on the ground as his sovereign ruler exacted his revenge. Jihoon is close, so close to coming undone, but he wants to last until the end of the work. Anything less would hurt his pride, so he stills his movement though it drags a whine out of him.

_When I watched you pouring out the glass of rose petals, I thought of you making a mess on the floor of the chapel and how I could make you into an even bigger mess. Bending you over on the pew just behind you. You may call out names of divinities as I take you apart, but the only name consuming your thoughts would be mine._

_With that red suit, a three-piece ensemble, I’d take my time, unwrapping you carefully like the most precious gift I could ever receive. Button by button until you beg me to just rip it off. Would I give in to your pleas? I might consider it, but where’s the fun in that? I think I’d draw it out until you were nearly in tears from the wait. In terms of location, I’m thinking the boat in the garden pond would be lovely. Perhaps you’d get over your fear of being out on the water, your worries overwritten by pleasurable memories of me inside you, holding you securely in my arms while we rock back and forth._

Jihoon scoffed slightly at the idea. Odds were good they’d end up overturned since both of them tended to be less coordinated than they thought, but Woojin was certainly welcome to try. He thought of their canoe adventure on Battle Trip and how safe he’d felt gliding over the water with Woojin. Yeah, they could try boat sex. Another thing to put on the list.

_That stunning shot of you sitting in front of the moon gave me thoughts about you as a vampire or as a lonely prince trapped in that castle by a curse, pressing kisses to the lips of statues because you miss human contact so very much. I would arrive as a dashing adventurer, there to save you. But you wouldn’t want to be saved. Instead, you would enchant me thoroughly into staying with you for eternity. And I would be happy as long as I was able to stay by your side._

_There are so many places I’d love to explore with you in that grand castle complex, places where I’d love to explore you further. Fucking you over the parapets under that brilliant sunlight, watching you pleasure yourself in the midst of centuries-old art, listening to your moans echo in that staircase. Someday, when we’re older and richer, we’ll take a vacation somewhere in Europe. I’ll rent out an entire castle and have my way with you in every room. Someday, my love. Anticipate it._

Going back to stroking himself as Woojin arouses him further with description after description, Jihoon’s thumb brushes over his slit as his dreams are awakened by the promise made. The delicious contrast between cold stone and warm Woojin, the luxury of waking up in a canopied bed with warm cuddles turning into lazy morning sex, the decadence of being surrounded by beauty and knowing that the primary beauty in his lover’s eyes is Jihoon and Jihoon alone. His heart warms at the thought as sparks of arousal heat up the rest of his body.

_My favorite look by far was your fur robe. You knew that would be my favorite, didn’t you? Remember all the fun we’ve had in the white hotel robes? As I recall, you’re especially fond of using the rope for other purposes…but back to this one. You kept that one, right? I saw it on your Instagram live. Show it to me the next time I visit. It was so close to slipping off your shoulder. If I were there, I’d sit back and let you give me a show, teasing me until I could no longer contain myself and pulled you closer. The soft texture looks like it would feel heavenly against skin, mine and yours. Would you think about giving me a lap dance in that robe? Your smooth skin mingled with the plush of the fur would be an exquisite sensation indeed. I wouldn’t know where to put my hands at first, but eventually I would settle one where the robe covered your ass and the other would make its way between us to stroke us both to climax. I bet your come would look even prettier on that deep brown than the white of the hotel robes. Better contrast. Gorgeous._

As soon as he reaches the end of the post, Jihoon’s grip tightens, the speed of his hand quickens, and his vision goes white as he comes, Woojin’s name on his lips. He strokes himself through the aftershocks, letting out little whines and moans into thin air, no dormmates to bother him, especially not this late at night. Making sure to cover his tracks, he closes the window and clears his Internet history, sending one last message for the night. It’s a picture of the mess he’s made all over his hands, glistening in the glow of his laptop. The text reads, “Look what you made me do. Thank you.” Jihoon smiles at Woojin’s reply, a winking face, as he wraps a towel around his waist and heads down the hallway to shower before bed.

The next day, he receives the login information and begins writing fantasies of his own. He also changes the background color to what he believes is a sensible light pink. His first post begins:

_Dearest Woojin,_

_Let’s talk about Hollywood… _

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Well, this was definitely self-love in a very literal sense. I’ve had this fic in my head for weeks now and I needed to bring it to life. Basically, I thought about elevating sexting, taking it to a longer form since I myself tend to text in paragraphs and we know both these boys have a way with words. I’ll definitely be writing more in this universe since it gives me an opportunity to write in first and second-person, which I don’t use a lot in fanfic. As always, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/belatedwannable) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/belatedwannable). I welcome comments and conversations!


End file.
